sgh_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitola čtrnáctá: Události v Pegasu
Persea obklopovaly modré šmouhy hyperprostoru. Včera opustili galaxii Phoenix, poté, co se ujistily, že chiméry už nebudou dělat problémy. Fénixům totiž přišla nabídka na mír, kterou přijali, když už nic jiného, tak protože byli na pokraji sil. Posádce Persea byl jako odměna za pomoc ve válce dán krystal obsahující všechna data o galaxii které fénixové měli a nádavkem dvacet allumů. Ben rozhodl nechat zapojený ten původní a zastavit se v Pegasu, aby předali zásilku některé z lodí, které tam měli, zatímco oni budou pokračovat do galaxie Triangulum. Za normálních okolností by jim cesta tam zabrala devět dní, ale se zapojeným allumem se to srazilo na dvacet šest hodin. Takový zdroj energie určitě upotřebí. Atlantis se bude moct vrátit do Pegasu, protože hlavním problémem v přesunu města byl nedostatek energie. A ten teď už uměli vyřešit. „Výstup z hyperprostoru za čtyři, tři, dva, jedna,“ hlásila kapitán Melowová Benovi, který seděl na svém obvyklém místě na můstku. Rose seděla na místě zbraňového důstojníka, Maren obsluhoval asgardský panel a Madison spala, aby mohla převzít další směnu. Perseus vylétl do normálního prostoru kousek od planety, kde se posledně opravoval Apollo, Sun Tzu i Daedalus. „Pane, máme sedm kontaktů,“ hlásila Melowová. Což bylo podezřelé. „Šest?“ divil se Ben. „Letíme tam.“ Perseus obkroužil planetu a posádka spatřila důvod, proč senzory zachycují tolik kontaktů. Tři z nich tvořily pozemské lodě a čtyři wraitshká hive s doprovodem křižníků. Vyměňovaly si s 304 salvy střel, ale něco bylo jinak. Jedna z pozemských lodí vystřelila plazmový paprsek. Ten se ovšem zastavil kousek před křižníkem, o tmavě modrou plochu štítu. „Co to sakra…,“ nedořekl Ben a celou situaci sledoval přes vrcholek svých brýlí. A jejich lodě očividně měly problémy, protože střely které na ně právě letěly, dopadly na trup. „Rozšiřte štít!“ nakázal Ben, ale Rose ho v tom předběhla a zvětšila světle modrou bublinu jejich štítu i na další tři lodě, ke kterým právě přiletěli a zaujali obranné postavení. Wraithské střely teď narazily na ten jejich posílený. „Jsme v pořádku. Zaznamenávám jen nepatrný úbytek energie,“ hlásil Maren. „Příchozí audiovizuální kontakt,“ hlásila kapitán. „Poraď si s nimi,“ pokynul Ben Rose, která už stejně zuřivě mačkala tlačítko, které sloužilo k palbě. Perseus vystřelil čtyři paprsky naráz. Wraithské štíty na hive držely. „Přijmout.“ Na obrazovce Benovi vyskočil obličej plukovníka Caldwella, začouzený a zpocený. Wraithi vyslali i své šipky, aby prováděly sebevražedné nálety, ve snaze oslabit štít, který obklopoval čtyři lodě a stále držel. „Znovu v ten nejlepší čas. Díky.“ „Není zač,“ pokýval hlavou Ben. Rose opět vystřelila a tentokrát mířila všemi paprsky na jedno místo, takže štíty hive zablikaly a zmizely. „Jak přišli k štítům?“ „Nevíme,“ odpovídal Caldwell, „ale dost nám zatopili.“ „To vidím.“ Další výstřel a hive explodovala. Rose na svém místě celá nadskakovala a chrlila řadu válečných pokřiků a nadávek směrem k wraithům. „To zní jako dost akce,“ nadzvihl Caldwell obočí, protože Rose viděl i slyšel. „Mám zapálené lidi,“ pokrčil rameny Bruckner. Věděl, že nemusí dávat rozkazy. Jeho exmanželka byla dost iniciativní sama o sobě. Dva výstřely ze všech kanónů najednou zařídil výbuch jednoho z křižníků. „Štíty na pětaosmdesáti procentech,“ hlásil Maren stav lodi. „Zase máte ZPM?“ podivil se Caldwell. „Jinak nevím, jak tohle všechno můžete vydržet.“ Ben zabloudil pohledem k ohňostroji, který se konal na jejich štítech, zatímco k lodi samotné pronikalo jen slabé dunění. „Něco mnohem lepšího,“ usmál se Ben. Další křižník explodoval. Poslední to vzdal a zmizel v hyperprostoru. Nejspíš aby podal zprávu. Rose se ho pokusila sejmout, ale unikl jí. „Zatraceně!“ bouchla pěstmi do stolku. Kapitán jí věnoval jen pohled. To stačilo na to, aby na něj vyplázla jazyk. „Nemáme žádné poškození, allum ztratilo pět procent,“ informoval Maren Bena. „Skvěle,“ promnul si ruce kapitán. Energetický zdroj fénixů se zdál být vysoce efektivní. „Co je allum?“ chtěl vědět Caldwell. „Dárek z galaxie Phoenix. Jak jste na tom?“ stav lodí byl důležitý. Podle toho hodlal Ben upravit letový plán do Triangula. Ne že by si určitě za pomocí allumů neporadili, ale jistota je jistota. „Několik menších poškození, díky vašemu včasnému příletu. Apollo přišel o hypropohon a Sun Tzu také,“ hlásil Caldwell stavy všech tří lodí. „To nezní tak strašně. Každopádně tu zůstaneme, dokud nedokončíte opravy a pak vám tu necháme dárek pro Zemi,“ sdělil Ben kolegovi své úmysly. „Konečně uvidím někoho jiného, než ty naše idioty,“ zaradovala se Rose poměrně nahlas tak, aby to všichni slyšeli. „Nápodobně,“ oplatil jí Ben. Pořád se dohadovali a uráželi. Tvořilo to téměř každodenní rutinu, na kterou si zvykl a kterou už neřešil. Všechny čtyři lodě přistály na planetě, kde kdysi stávala Atlantis a kam se díky energii z allumu nejspíš také brzo vrátí. Ty části posádky, které neměly nic na práci, což byli převážně vojáci, lékaři a civilisti, vyšli ven. Na jejich části planety zrovna svítila hvězda, která už překročila zenit zdejší planety. Pláň zaplnily čtyři stovky lidí, co neměly nic na práci a snažily se zabavit. Bruckner se sešel s plukovníky Caldwellem, Ellisem a Kandou. „Co nového na zemi?“ začal konverzaci Ben. Přeci jen už to bylo pár dní, co odtamtud odletěli a i když nečekal převratné novinky, něco zajímavého se dozvědět přece jen mohl. „Vyslali novou expedici,“ odpověděl Ellis. To Bena překvapilo. O ničem takovém nevěděl. „Vážně? A kam?“ takovéhle věci byly vždycky nesmírně zajímavé a vyžadovalo tu jistou úroveň mezinárodní spolupráce, takže se dalo očekávat, že přijdou zase s nějakými nesmyslnými novinkami. „Někam do galaxie Eridanus. Šedesát milionů světelných let daleko,“ sděloval Caldwell podrobnosti. „Cože? Tak daleko?“ nevěřil svým uším Ben. „Co tam proboha je?“ posunul si brýle na nose a pohledem těkal z jednoho plukovníka na druhého. „Na Atlantis našli adresu, bez jakýchkoli dalších informací,“ sdělil Benovi Kanda, který se nepříliš nadšeně do hovoru zapojil. „Ah,“ přikývl chápavě Bruckner. „Kdo tomu velí?“ „Jistá plukovník Edna Shellmanová,“ sdělil jim Caldwell hlasem, který říkal že o té ženě ví své. „Voják? To se tedy divím. O té jsem něco slyšel, mám dojem,“ zapátral Ben v paměti, ve snaze zjistit co. „Podle výsledků IOA byla Atlantis nejvýkonnější, když jí velela plukovník Carterová, nebo co,“ objasnil jim Ellis. „Wow.“ Pohled všech se stočil na velitele Daedala, který měl s Ednou Shellmanovou tu čest. Ben ještě nepřišel na to, odkud to jméno zná, ale to se vsákne. „Pamatuju ji ještě jako kapitána,“ začal zeširoka Caldwell. „Taková vysoká, vyzáblá černoška s vlasy jako dráty. Měla trochu problém s rozkazy, ale pracovala efektivně, to se musí uznat.“ „Někoho kdo má problémy s rozkazy nechali velet expedici? To je teda něco. Asi jim totálně šiblo,“ hodnotí Ednin popis Ellis. „Američani,“ řekl Kanda procítěně, jako kdyby to bylo všechno, co je potřeba říct. „Taky jí to způsobilo nehodu, i když jsme díky tomu vyhráli,“ přiznal trochu neochotně Caldwell. „Už vím odkud znám to jméno!“ vykřikl vítězoslavně Ben. „Její manžel byl zvědavej a tak se nám naboural do systémů, že jo?“ vrhl na oba služebně starší kolegy vítězoslavný pohled. „Jo. Tenkrát z toho bylo docela haló,“ uchechtl se Caldwell. „Čína by nikdy nic takového neudělala,“ dával Kanda ostentativně najevo, co si myslí, ale poslouchal s ušima nastraženýma. „Ale když si to tak vezmete, tak ti dva jsou docela kontrast. Ona jako já a on bílý blonďák,“ zavrtěl Ellis nevěřícně hlavou. „Tak to je asi někdo vzal po hlavě kladivem,“ usoudil Caldwell. „Láska je slepá,“ dodal Ben. „Někdo další, o kom jsem mohl slyšet?“ ptal se plukovníků. Oba američani se zamysleli, zatímco číňan se ani nenamáhal. „Slyšel jsi někdy o Ethanu Callahanovi?“ Ač se Ben snažil, nedokázal zabránit náhlému zrudnutí. Doufal, že tohle jméno už nikdy neuslyší. Díky tomuhle muži přišel o manželství, ženu i domov. Bohužel, jeho tělo reagovalo bez toho, aniž by se ptalo na názor jeho mysli. „Jsi v pořádku mladej? Vypadáš jak rajče,“ ujišťoval se o tělesném zdraví plukovník Ellis. „Nazdárek!“ veselý pozdrav podplukovníka Blackové, která si je zároveň s pozdravem vyfotila, působil jako spásné vysvobození. „Ahoj Madison!“ pozdravil přespříliš bodře spoji zástupkyni Ben. „Pánové, tohle je podplukovník Madison Blacková, můj zástupce. Je trochu…“ „Cvok,“ doplnil plukovník Kanda. „Jo,“ přikývla s úsměvem Madison. Moc dobře to o sobě věděla a vůbec jí to nevadilo. „Slyšela jsi, že vyslali novou misi šedesát milionů světelných let daleko a velí jí voják? Nějaká Edna Shellmanová?“ „Páni. Ne… Edna?“ užasla Blacková. Bývala pilotem a Ednu tak trochu znala. „Wow, tak to ať si to s ní užijou,“ zasmála se. „Zrovna ji bych do velení nevybrala, ale nakonec proč ne. To bude dost neortodoxní výprava. Mají nějaký způsob jak je kontaktovat?“ zeptala se čtveřice plukovníků. „Ne, ještě ne. Ale pracují na něčem, čemu říkají projekt Racer,“ odvětil Ellis nepříliš nadšeným tónem, protože jim nikdo neřekl, o co jde. „Číst její hlášení byla vždycky zábava,“ zašklebila se Blacková. „IOA z ní nejspíš vyroste.“ „Dobře jim tak,“ přisadil si Caldwell. „Mě by spíš zajímalo,“ přerušil jejich drbací diskuzi plukovník Kanda rázně, „kde wraithi získali technologii štítů.“ Ben Bruckner a Madison Blacková se po sobě podívali. Moc dobře si pamatovali, že hned jak přiletěli k Trie, jedna z Hive, která ji střežila, odletěla. „Tria,“ odvětil Ben tiše. „Jako ta antická loď, kterou jste měli odtáhnout na Zem?“ zeptal se Cadwell. „Ano,“ souhlasila opatrině Blacková. „Co sní?“ nechápal Ellis. „Byli u ní wraithi. Dokázali jsme je zlikvidovat, ale jedna hive nám unikla.“ Po tomto prohlášení se v hloučku pěti lidí rozhostilo ticho. „To musíme nahlásit,“ rozhodl Caldwell.